


Make the Call

by MissInComplete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInComplete/pseuds/MissInComplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has been playing a subtle little game of seduction and its finally reached its peak. History is an awful disadvantage, its almost as awful as caring. (Mycroft/Reader)<br/>A little smut in places. (This fic was originally on FanFic Net but had to be moved here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make the Call

Make the Call

A/N First little dabble at something that's been playing on my mind - enjoy! Next chapter is a prequel to this to see how you ended up being the subject of Mr Holmes attention.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 

The meeting had come to an ending but you couldn't bring yourself to leave just yet, you needed to gather your thoughts after unexpected events of what should have been a boring and routine event. You'd sat next to Mycroft at one end of the long and intimidating dark mahogany table with the other members opposite as he briefed them on their next mission steps. He spoke in precise and authoritative tones, his rich deep voice clear and crisp. You nodded along and interjected where necessary but you couldn't help losing focus when all you could think about was what his voice was doing to your insides.

Nobody noticed, you were sure of it. You'd responded quickly and efficiently and hadn't missed a moment. Or so you'd thought. Half way through this particular meeting, whilst the others discussed an issue among themselves, Mycroft leaned slightly and spoke softly into your ear, "Do try to stay focused."  
You blushed slightly and the heat rose to your cheeks. You cleared your throat and lowered your eyes, sure he was still watching you. Mycroft spoke into your ear again, this time watching you intently and holding your gaze. His eye brow raised slowly and a small smirk began to form on his lips. The moment broke within a second and he commanded the room once more, like it had never happened. He sat back down allowing the meeting to settle down and a few quiet words were exchanged amongst the others again.

While he waited he appeared entirely engaged with the documents they had provided, Mycroft didnt take his eyes off the paper work in front of him. His hands however were a different story. You leaned to take a look at the paper work, as you moved closer you felt a hand rest on your knee, just below your skirt. You froze for a moment, you simply looked up at him. He pushed a sheet of paper closer to you and quirked an eyebrow but didnt more his hand off of your leg. You collected the sheet and began to read it, all the while concentrating on the weight of his warm hand which had began to play with the hem of the skirt and grazed across your knee and slightly up your thigh.

He smirked as a small gasp escaped your lips when he ventured a little higher.

Then, within a second, it was over.

You closed your eyes briefly and took a deep breath as he shook hands with the men across the table. As the last one left you gave him a nod and headed out of the room and quickly went to locate something to calm your nerves. You needed a moment before heading for the train and facing Alex when you returned home. A married woman shouldn't be dabbling or even tolerating this behaviour.

You heard him enter the room as you busied yourself with decanter of sherry that had been placed in the lounge for the guests. He stood by the door as you fumbled with the glasses, pouring yourself one, and then you began pour his.

Mycroft Holmes barely moved as he said "I don't make a habit of drinking on duty, and I am planning to work late this evening. Unless, of course, other plans come up to... occupy me."  
This was the moment that had been building over the months that you two had been working together. Every little quirk of the eye brow, heavy stare and small smirk had had you entranced from the first meeting. The tension was overwhelming whenever you stood near him, painfully aware of the ache whenever he entered a room.

There he stood in the door way of the lavish lounge in the grand hotel he had picked for the meeting this afternoon, wearing his immaculate three piece suit and carrying his umbrella lazily over his arm. You'd tried to concentrate on the job at hand but how could you when he was playing a dangerous game with your desire?

And now he had propositioned you with the Holmes flare and it was your move.

The decanter stopped mid-pour, glass half full, but it didnt move from hovering over the crystal tumbler. A flurry of thoughts passed through your head as you fought to give the right answer. The right answer, not the one you wanted, the right one. The one your husband, who was waiting to hear from you, would expect from you. But how could you? How could you say no when this titan was standing not 5 feet away, urging you to give in and play his game for a night.

Your lungs were tight and your shoulders were tense and the ache was back. What felt like hours passed as you stood with your back to the most powerful man in Britain. Without you noticing, Mycroft had locked the lounge doors and placed his umbrella down. He had positioned himself behind you, so close you could feel the heat from his body. The tall, broad man loomed over you and slowly slide his hand down your arm and tilted it slightly so the sherry poured once more. At the same time the heat of his breath was upon your neck and your eyes closed as your heart raced.

"Make the call." He breathed into your ear.

It was your undoing. Your head leaned back exposing your neck as the decanter come down on the dresser with a heavy thud. His other hand had found your waist and he lightly kissed your neck before telling you again, his voice heavy with intent "Make the call." A soft moan escaped your lips, "Mycroft"

He spun your round and pushed himself upon you, his mouth upon your neck again, hand sliding up your thigh under your skirt. "Unless you want your *husband* worrying where you are, I suggest you make the call. Now."


	2. Knowing Mr Holmes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began.

Knowing Mr Holmes

Part 1

A/N A prequel of sorts to the one-shot So Mycroft maybe ever so slightly OOC but I blame his youthfulness ;)

* * *

 

The dangerous game you played with Mycroft Holmes started years before this meeting last meeting took place.

You met the elder Mr Holmes back when you were both at university. Both young, brilliant an ambitious. You were 'the couple on campus' everyone knew would make it, make it big and last all tests of time.

Mycroft had always been a smooth talker, observant and incredibly charismatic and that coupled with his handsome face and broad shoulders he was bound for greatness. And that sort of greatness meant he need a partner as equally brilliant. He'd chosen you. He pursued your mercilessly throughout the time at Oxford. Subtly and tactfully but never giving up. This meant flowers arriving at your dorm, little notes about ensuring you had a good day and the most amazing dates imaginable.

At heart, Mycroft Holmes was a romantic soul, and he knew how to play a game of seduction, even then. You'd have been a fool to not have noticed him and fallen instantly.

And fall is exactly what you did.

* * *

 

 

"Myc.." You were lying on his bed in his dorms, still wrapped up in the blanket. It was early, too early, as far as you were concerned, and Mycroft shouldn't be so eager to get up and leave you.

"Mycroft." He corrected gently as he adjusted his tie and fastened his waist coat, observing his suit in the mirror. "And, what, darling? You knew I had to leave early this morning. The interview is at 9am sharp and I intend to be there at 8.30 in order to get a good understanding of proceedings." He turned back to you, "Don't pout."

Sulkily you pulled the duvet up tighter, "I know I knew, but that doesn't mean I had accepted it..." You mumbled some very obscene words into your blanket.  
"That s very unbecoming language for such a beautiful young woman." He watched you carefully, a small smirk playing on his lips.

You were his. His alone. And he loved it. You were his Queen and he would soon be worthy of being your King. You met his eyes, there was a slight pulse in them, one that made you ache and tingle all at the same time. You knew that look. And before you had chance to defend your decency you found he was unwrapping you, as eager as a young boy at Christmas, looking for his prize.

"Myc! Mycroft!" You squealed delightfully as he finally got to you through the layers of blanket defense.

Suddenly, he stopped. A look on his face you've rarely seen, if you hadn't have been so intently watching him you may have missed it. He took you in, every inch of you. You lay there in just his shirt from the previous night, only a few buttons fastened, your hair sprawled out on his pillow and legs either side of his. He looked taken aback but his eyes were on fire.

"Myc..? Is somethin-" You tried to sit up but he stopped you and pushed you back down and stared again, this time his face softer. You let out a little laugh and smiled at him.

"You are a goddess..." He whispered, still watching you.

You made a small grumble, right now you doubted it. Last night, maybe, you had looked rather glorious for the dance you attended, but right now? No way.

You made a move to get up again but this time Mycroft was on you. His mouth was on yours, devouring you. Not breaking the kiss you started to undo his belt and his trousers. His mouth now working its way down your neck while you slid his trousers and underwear down.  
"Minx..." He muttered as he scooped you up off of the bed and crushed you up against the wall.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly entered you.

It was fast and animalistic. No time for tender strokes or sweet whispers, that was last night. No, he was staking his claim like a Lion over his lioness, leaving his mark for all the see. He kissed, bit and licked your neck until you came loudly moaning into his ear as he joined you in your ecstasy.

Breathing heavy, you still wrapped around him, both your eyes closed and lost in a world of sheer bliss. You found his mouth and kissed him for all he was worth.

"I love you." He breathed into your mouth as your kisses became lustful once more.

You stopped for a second, Did he just-? He did.  
You couldn't get enough of this man.

"I love you too Mycroft Holmes." More kisses were exchanged before he, not so gracefully, placed you on the bed and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Now" He said as he gathered his trousers and things, a smirk on his lips, "Aren't you glad I planned to get ready early?"

You didn't respond other than throwing a pillow where he has just stood. You laughed to yourself as you lay in that amazing man shirt in that amazing mans bed.

A few moments passed before you decided to join him in the bathroom.

You opened the door quietly, just as he was fastening his trousers for the second time today, and wrapped your arms around his waist, head resting on his back.

Your Mycroft was a loving, caring, strong and dependable man. Destined for greatness and you couldn't feel any more for him than you knew you did. His smell always left you intoxicated as you held him tightly, breathing him in.

You felt him sigh as he placed his large hands over yours.

"Did you mean it?"

He paused for a moment, he knew what you were referring to, of course he knew. He turned in your arms so he could face you and enveloped you into his chest. "Of course I meant it. I regret not saying it sooner but, the moment never seemed right."

You smiled into his chest, "I love you Mycroft. You'll do fantastic today, I'm sure." You looked up and he met you with a firm kiss. Then you felt him tense.

"Speaking of today, you know what it'll mean if I get this position?"

"When you get this position, yes" You corrected. "Yes, I know it means you'll be starting a new chapter and you'll have very little time for 'this'." You held him a little tighter.

"I'll always have time for this." He kissed your forehead, and then he added carefully "But it does mean I'll be busy a lot more often than not and we may have to adjust to the distance among other things."

The other things you weren't sure about but you knew now that you both adored one another and that you could do this. You could make this work.

"Look, if it s easier for you, at any point, to end this-" You cut him off abruptly.

"Mycroft Holmes, don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't be so insensitive, you've just told me, not 15 minutes ago, that you love me. We will make this work and I'll wait as long as I have to for you." You held his face in your hands, "You're not being cruel to be kind; you are being soft." You kissed him again, not lustfully this time, but a kiss filled with promises and forevers'. A tear fell from your eye, you weren't sure why you were crying, and from the look on Mycroft s face, he wasn't sure either. You felt so much in that moment you thought you might burst.

An alarm on Mycroft s watch broke the moment.

"Ah, so much for being there at 8.30. Now I'll only be there 25 minutes early." He smirked and kissed you one final time as he gathered his blazer and small necessities.

"Knock them dead, sweetheart" You winked at him as he left through the door, just then you added. "Mycroft! Don't forget your umbrella!"

"What would I do without you?" He kissed you again on the cheek and made his way to the biggest commitment of his life.

A/N They'll be a second part to this prequel :)


	3. Knowing Mr Holmes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel Part 2

Make the Call

Knowing Mr Holmes Pt 2

A/N Second part of the prequel - Let me know what you think :) Younger Mycroft again.

* * *

 

 

Mycroft rarely felt nervous, he didn't really do 'on edge'. There was no point getting in a tizz about things you have no control over. A prime reason why he hated not being in control.

He'd gotten back to his rooms later that evening after his interview and he hadn't sat down once. You'd spent the day waiting for him, like you promised, to get in touch and let you know how it had gone. You sat on the bed, cross legged, as you watched him pace his room for over an hour now and had given up trying to get him to just sit still, let alone stop worrying. You handed him his fifth cup of tea on the next lap of his room and he took it with a small nod and continued on his route. You'd slipped a small, very small drop of whiskey in the last one because he was shortly going to have some sort of break down if he didn't relax a little.

He had removed his tie and blazer and undone his waist coat and top button, his hair was now ruffled and he looked terribly worked up. He's terribly attractive when he's off guard and introverted like this but you're not convinced he'd take it too well if you interrupted his path and tried to distract him from his thoughts.

On and off he muttered about something that had happened in the interview, when he'd first arrived back he was in good spirits and thought he stood a chance but the longer he dwelled on each question and answer the more he began to doubt himself.

The phone rang.

Mycroft froze for a second, panic swept over him but he remanded calm and took a deep breath.

He answered, no one would have guessed he'd worn the carpet down for 2 hours straight. He gave answers and nothing away. You watched him tentatively hoping for a small sign whether you need to find him some cigarettes or whiskey. One for stress relief the other for celebration.

"Thank you, Goodbye." He finished the call and ensured to place it down calmly. His eyes glazed over and his faced neutral.

Your heart broke, cigarettes then. "Myc..? It's alright, you've got that other intervi-"

He visibly jumped but then his face broke out into a huge smile, unlike anything you've ever seen, how could this man tell some much with just a look? "I got the position." He grabbed you and pulled you into him. His kisses were rushed and energetic and all over the place, you'd never seen him so free.

"Mycroft! That's amazing! Of course you did!" You held him tightly, you could hear his heart racing as his eyes glazed over again and settled into his small smirk, the one that came out when he was particularly pleased with himself. "Onward and upward."

* * *

 

 

Once the excitement had settled down and Mycroft had finished the call to his mother, you found yourself both very naked and wrapped up in each other on his bed.

"Sherlock was very upset." Mycroft mumbled as you lay on his chest. "He thought once I'd finished University I'd go back home, for him. Not be moving into the heart of London. I told him he could visit me whenever he liked and I'd be up to visit as frequently as I could make time for.. but-"

You kissed him, Sherlock. The Mycroft weakness. Protecting Sherlock was always a focus point of everything Mycroft did and it hurt him now that this is the way it had to be. "He'll come around Myc', hes a teenager they're just a little self absorbed sometimes. Once he's visiting your new apartment in London center he'll soon forget how mad he was." You kissed his chest and neck affectionately.

He gave you a small quirk of the lips, but his frown didn't move. He knew Sherlock, the boy that could hold a grudge, very well and this may be one of the things he never gets over. "Talking of apartments, I want you to move with me. To London. The current wage is offered is generous, and only going to rise as I do, and we can find somewhere, together."

You felt Mycroft tense up when you didn't answer within a few seconds so you kissed him quickly and met his eyes. "I'd love to move in with you." The breath he was holding escaped, he didn't want to do this without you and now he was certain he wouldn't have to.

* * *

 

**_18 months later_ **

"Myc, it's me again, sorry I've left another message but I'm worried. You should have been home hours ago. Call me when you can...I love you, bye." You hung up the phone and slumped into the bucket chair you had in the library. A string of cuss words circled your head as you checked the clock again. 'Home for 6 my arse!'

This wasn't the first time Mycroft had been so late. You could count on one hand the amount of times he'd made it back on time in the last six months! You'd been living in the center of London for 18 months now and had settled into a routine of sorts in the first few months. He worked eight in the morning until around five thirty and would make it home around six and you'd started work at the local coffee shop just for something to do. You hated being a 'stay at home' leech but the job hunt wasn't half as successful as you'd have liked.

The apartment though, the apartment was grand. There was little other way to describe it. Several bedrooms, a pool on the roof and a kitchen large enough to two cars in. The library you'd used a spare bedroom for, and it doubled up as an office. When Mycroft had to work from home he'd be in there so you found you spent a lot more time reading recently just to be near him. You should have been blissfully happy, you had a perfect life style really. The gorgeous partner of an up-and-coming government official.

'Yeah right!' You thought as you got up and poured yourself a drink, anything to distract you from the loneliness and irritation, then sat in his large black chair in the library. You managed a few more drinks before final you heard the front door open and shut softly. Annoyed didn't cover the feeling boiling beneath your chest.

Mycroft flicked the office light on and placed his brief case down and umbrella on the hook, he looked exhausted. He paused for a moment and then his face softened, "You're still awake? Why?" He checked his watch. "It's late, you should be sleeping." He frowned when you didn't respond. "Is everything alright?" He glanced at the empty tumbler and rolled his eyes. "Drinking again? This isn't a wise choice."

"Myc" Your head spun a little. "Myc, i called, i called like six times..." Your face tight and you could feel yourself getting emotional, "Where were you? You should have been home at six pm! Its after midnight!"

"Please, stop shouting, the neighbours don't need to hear you." Mycroft frowned and removed the tumbler from your hand, placing it down on the desk.

"I dont care!" You raised your voice louder, hoping it sounded as clear to Mycroft as it did in your head because when you stood your world spun and there was a mighty fine chance you maybe slurring. "Answer me! I was so bloody worried about you, you selfish jackass! You couldn't even send me a text!"

"I see, and drinking yourself into oblivion was the way to handle it?" He snapped coldly and he steadied you and started to lead you to the bedroom.

You pulled away and shouted, "No! The way to handle that was to try and get in touch with you and make sure you were safe! The drinking was to handle the fear of you being left for dead in some dark alley way!" Tears started to fall, but you didn't feel sad. No, you felt hurt and alone. And angry, so very angry.

"You're being ridiculous." He hissed and he grabbed your arm once more and lead you into the bedroom. He sat you down on the bed and began to remove your clothes. "And very irrational." He looked fed up, "I was fine, safe and sound, I work in an office, for god sake. The only thing I leave for is to go to a meeting, which is in another office." He sorted you nightgown out and helped pull it over your head. Then he sighed. "Look, I appreciate your concern but really, was there actually anything to worry about?" He stroked your cheek and you leaned into his hand.

"You should have gotten in touch-"

"Yes, fine. Next time I'm running over I'll send an email or something, alright? But honestly, your concern is unnecessary." Mycroft kissed your head and held you for a moment. "but it really is appreciated...I am sorry." He whispered.

You drunkenly smiled, you couldn't stay mad at this man. He'd apologised and said he'd get in touch, really what else was there to be mad about? Other than he'd said these things several times before. A weight stayed in your stomach but you resigned the fight. Your head was too cloudy for this right now and he was warm and comfy.

"Lie down, I'll fetch you a glass of water and send an email then I'll join you." He kissed you on the lips but grimaced a little. "Make that a few glasses of water, how much of that bottle did you drink?"

You mumbled incoherently, words forming on and off and lay down. "Oh, and I'm in line for another promotion." Mycroft said as he stroked your hair.

A lazy smile reached your lips, "Tha's grea' news Myc', I'm hap'y fo' yoo..." Your eyes closed but you continued. "At least yor' work life is in order..." And your dropped off to sleep, leaving a frowning Mycroft watching you.

* * *

 

A/N Ta'daaa and Part 3, the final of the prequel bits will be up shortly :)


	4. Knowing Mr Holmes Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final of the prequel - main story to resume.

Make the Call

Knowing Mr Holmes Pt 3

A/N I know I said two parts but it got incredibly long and this seemed a sensible place to break ;) Young Mycroft and a little bit of angst young Sherlock. This is the final part of the prequel, the ground work is done, so we can jump back to the main story.

* * *

 

 

Not much changed in the coming weeks, Mycroft did send emails, most of the time. When he could, at least. But you weren't sure how much more of being on your own you could take.

You missed him. You missed his dry sense of humour and his acerbic wit. You missed his strong hands and you certainly missed him being in bed with you. Sex had been off the menu for months, maybe a year? God knows really, you just knew you were dying to hold him again.

He'd left early this morning, he woke you with a kiss and you caught something about a meeting in France so he wasn't sure what time he'd make it back. You went back to sleep and decided you didnt want to think how you spend another day, floating around the apartment and London, alone.

'Hello, you've reached 'Holmes' home, (You can't record that, that is ridiculous! *Sound of someones talking being muffled*) sorry we couldn't take your call, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!'

You were lying on the sofa near the phone, smiling at the answer phone recording. Mycroft still cusses it if he's home to hear it but he hasn't bothered to change it yet. His colleagues at work think its 'sweet', his superiors simply don't comment, its rare for anyone to call him at home now days though. The information he deals with is simply to sensitive to risk. Because that's what you are, a risk apparently.

"Hello Mikey, its mumm-" You heard the first part and quickly shot up for the phone and quickly answered.

"Hello, its me..."

"Oh hello darling! I thought I'd missed you both again! Your house is always so busy, isn't it? I don't suppose Mikey is around for a quick chat?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, you know us 'busy busy busy'" God you hoped you sounded sincere, "Myc's at work still, he has a meeting in France today, but I can ask him to call you back?"

"Ah, thats fine, I'll arrange something and insist he's free" She chuckled pleasantly, "How are you sweetheart?"

"Erm, I'm okay, thank you Mrs Holm-"

"Oh stop, its mummy, I've told you! You're practically family, Mycroft isn't letting you go any time soon." You could hear her practically glowing with pride the other side of the phone, "How lovely to have a son take such leaps so soon!"

"Yes, he's definitely something else." Your half smile must have changed your tone because you heard her deflate a little.

"I know its hard. Mikey has always been thorough with anything he invests time into, but it'll work out. Stick with it, he's going to be a very important man to this nation one day. And you're incredibly important to him too."

"But mummy, he's an important man to her, right now. And my stupid brother is going mess this up." Another voice appeared on the line, Sherlock had been listening in from the upstairs phone.

"Sherlock get off of this phone call this instant. This is very rude!" His mother insisted.

"When it comes to my brother dearest - If you feel like you are second best to something then you usually are." His tone dark and clipped, Sherlock still hadn't forgiven his brother for leaving. "As 'thorough' as Mycroft is, he is ignorant and takes things for granted. You being one of them, pining after him like a lost puppy. Pathetic. He's already made his priorities clear." You heard the line clip as he hung up.

"I'll be having a word with my youngest, don't you worry, take no notice of Sherlock, he's been angry with Mycroft for growing up for years... Let Mikey know we've called and I'll see you soon. Sherlock wanted to know when he could come to see you both, if you'll believe it, so we'll sort something. Goodbye dear, love to you and Mikey."

You hadn't moved since the phone call had ended. Despite everything you knew about Sherlock and his strained relationship with his brother, you couldn't help but take his words to heart. Mycroft has prioritised work over you and his family, literally hundreds of times. You had to nag him to take Sundays off with you, Sherlock hadn't seen him the entire time you'd been down in London, his mother hadn't spoken to him for months now because he was never home.

The phone rang again, but you didn't pick up this time. You listened to the recorded message again and then heard Sherlock, "I know you're there, you probably haven't moved. My brother doesn't deserve such loyalty and devotion, and he certainly doesn't deserve you." A paused came, the he whispered, "Get out, now, or be stuck as the beautiful 'nobody' Mrs Holmes forever. Yes of course he's planning to propose. That's a secret though, apparently, but Mummy doesn't do 'secrets' -it kills her..." His tone turned much darker. "How brilliant will my brother look with his childhood sweetheart on his arm, married and in his dream job all before hes 25?... He'll never let you go but you deserve someone better. And he knows it, i think, deep down..SHERLOCK HOLMES PUT THAT PHO-."

You listened to Sherlock's message more times than you could remember. Your head was buzzing and chest was aching. But one thing was clear.  
You couldn't do this anymore.

You did deserve someone who had time for you, who wanted the same thing that you wanted. Someone who could put you first. And Myc', well, he couldn't. Not yet anyway. His job meant the world to him, he'd been dreaming of this for years. So you'd never asked him to reconsider it. But Sherlock was right, Mycroft was a possessive and persuasive man, he'd never just hear you out and let you walk out of here. If you didn't leave tonight you'd be Mrs Mycroft Holmes and trapped for the next 50 years, destined to be a background character in this mans life.

You did the only thing you could do.  
You wrote a note speckled with tears and packed a bag.

* * *

 

Mycroft actually arrived home early, for the first time since moving to London. Things were finally starting to even out at work. He'd rose to a position that allowed him a little more flexibility and meant he could possibly spend more time at home, working albeit, but still at home so his love wasn't alone as much. He had been to France for a meeting but this meeting wasn't work related, France is the most romantic country so where else would be better to buy your ring from? He picked up flowers on his way back from the office and could feel the box of the ring in his trouser pocket.

'Maybe tonight I'll ask. Nothing grand, no, intimate.' That's what she was missing, intimacy so that's how he'd do it. An evening entirely about her and he'd switch his phone off, yes, and not turn his computer on so he couldn't be contacted via email either.

He opened the door and shouted out, he wouldn't want you to worry, someone coming in at this hour in the afternoon would frighten the life out of you. He smirked slightly and removed his jacket and hung his umbrella. Your jacket wasn't hanging up, but that wasn't so unusual. Though your shoes weren't there either. He frowned. Something wasn't right.

Maybe you had popped out, He supposed, if you weren't expecting him back until at least six its entirely plausible. 'Well no sense in wasting the time.' He headed over to his computer and turned it on. On the keyboard of his computer he found a note, his heart raced.

'Myc x'

He flipped the paper over and read.

For the first time in a long time, Mycroft Holmes felt utterly lost.


	5. Knowing Mrs Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the current time, with a little dabble in the past.

**Make the Call**

**Knowing Mrs Johnson**

* * *

**A/N - over 3000 words longest chapter yet! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SHOWN AN INTEREST IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Takes place directly after Chapter 1. With a little dabble in the past.

* * *

Previously...

"Make the call." He breathed into your ear.

It was your undoing. Your head leaned back exposing your neck as the decanter come down on the dresser with a heavy thud. His other hand had found your waist and he lightly kissed your neck before telling you again, his voice heavy with intent "Make. the. call." A soft moan escaped your lips, "Mycroft"

He spun your round and pushed himself upon you, his mouth upon your neck again, hand sliding up your thigh under your skirt. "Unless you want your *husband* worrying where you are, I suggest you make the call. Now."

* * *

Like a cold bucket of water had been poured over you, you froze. Why did Mycroft always bring him up?!

*Husband*. Yes that man you'd married over 10 years ago, that man who had stood by you, held you, gave everything for you, yes. He was waiting at home expecting you to be heading for your train shortly and arriving back at the platform, probably with flowers knowing him, in a few hours from an horrendously long stint in London.

This time is had been 3 weeks and thats where the problem lay. A few days close to Mycroft Holmes you found manageable, you could get away with just a few hours in his company and then excuse yourself, keeping a safe distance away. Making sure to never be alone. Just exchanging heated looks or sharp words. The hurt and history still raw and open for all to see, if you knew Mycroft well, no one did though.

Your husband knew nothing of Mycroft Holmes. He knew an old acquantice was in the government and that you'd lodged together briefly in London when you'd visited there a few years but he was oblivious to the fact that you actaully dated *The* British Government and that was probably for the best. Alex was just a school teacher in your local town, a sweet handsome man with a large heart, but even he might find the whole situation intimidating if the facts came to light.

But 3 weeks, no, 3 weeks had weakened every decision and barrier you'd built around the issue of Mycroft Holmes.

Ever day you woke up in London to a short text

'Good Morning - MH'

And sure enough he had arranged some sort of event or meeting that meant you had to spend yet another day together. Just like before, he was subtle but persistent, though the subtle was slowly fading this time.

None of the other members at the meeting would notice, of course. You'd only recently taken up such a high position so it only made sense that while you were so frequent in London that you should get in as many meetings as possible. Cover as many bases, save more travelling. And with Mycroft being everyone's superior - who would ask questions?

The first major meeting some months back had been the most disrupted. You had not long been given the position of Secretary of Defense so this was a short meet and greet really. No major topics covered, just alot of important faces present.

You, of course, knew this finally meant seeing Mycroft Holmes properly for the first time since that awful day 20 years ago and it broke your heart all over again. But you were adults now, familiar with the world, and both in important positions that needed you to be focused on the task at hand. You'd probably both changed a lot, age and time did that to people. It would be fine. Yes, it just had to be.

You arrived at 10 Downing Street in a classic black car, a parade of them pulling up around you, dropping their passenger and then moving forward. You climbed out of the car, you were wearing a suit jacket and skirt to match, looking every bit well placed as the other officials. You noticed an old friend climbing from the car behind and greeting him enthusiastically with a peck on the cheek and small hug. He introduced you to several other members who had started to gather outside the door and you chatted with them, all complimenting you on your current promotion.

A hush fell over the small crowd as the door opened for the first time that morning and the PM came out cheerfully greeting his colleagues with hand shakes and waves. Security was tight as each of you were checked for ID badges and slowly moved toward the entrance. As you started to move towards the door, it was open enough to see as each member passed through they were shaking hands with another official but couldn't quite see who it was. Creeping forwards politely you crossed the threshold. You were watched your step so as not to trip and found your eyes rolling up some long trouser-ed legs. You noted an umbrella being leaned on casually and a large hand was extended towards you.

You took the hand happily and looked into the eyes of the owner. "Good morning, Mr-" You stopped. Mouth slightly agape. You could have sworn the world stopped spinning and someone had pressed mute. Except for on your heart, that had been set to fast-forward and 300 decibels. "...Holmes." You thought you were ready for this moment, you thought you'd prepared yourself for the intense rush of lost love that would have overcome you when you finally met again. But nothing, nothing on this earth could have prepared you for this.

For what felt like hours and milliseconds all at once you stared at each other. His face was older, but that made him even more handsome. He'd lost weight, and his suits were now not just expensive but ridiculously expensive. And, you smiled, his umbrella, he still carried one. When you finally actually looked at his eyes you saw every second of pain your departure had caused. His eyes were dark, his frown and lips tight. If you were a man you had a terrible feeling that he may have lost his decorum and punched you right there and then. While staring at the rest of him you'd missed the look of utter devastation and something unmistakably broken that had passed over him.

A few of the older members remembered you, sort of, from the few galas and events you'd attended as Mycroft's date, and made no move to interfere or comment. The young or newer members looked on in confusion but no one moved to enlighten them. Mr Holmes would not be happy if they started to gossip.

The world reset when an older gentlemen clapped Mycroft on the back, "Mycroft! How are you old boy?" Mycroft continued though the moment hadn't happened and engaged with the fellow.

You took that as a moment of escape and preceded through the house into the meeting room. You headed straight towards the water decanter set out on the refreshments table and quickly finished a glass and poured another. 'It'll be fine, it was nothing. You were just overwhelmed in the moment, that's all. He's seen you now so the worst has is over and done with."  
A deep breath and you found your sit at the table.

All through the meeting you could feel his eyes on you. Emotions positively radiated from him, making your shoulders tense and it was very difficult to concentrate now. You just needed to get through this meeting then you were off back to Alex. Back to normalcy and everything would make sense again. Yes, just a few hours and it was done.

The meeting rounded up nicely and you made several acquaintances who would prove very helpful when you got started.

As you made to leave Mycroft was no where in sight, you took this as a good thing, though your heart sunk a little, it was probably for the best. A black car like before pulled around you climbed inside. As your eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the car a scent hit you. An intoxicating smell that threw you back through time and made you want to implode. This was Mycroft's car. You closed your eyes and breathed it in, it was truly amazing what memories a simple smell could hold. Another breath you were back in Oxford dorms, lying on his chest wrapped up in his duvet. Sighing as your senses scrambled, the door opposite you opened and in climbed the man himself. "Drive." His voice made you shiver. It was still as beautiful as before, deeper now and experienced. Deliberate and consuming.

You closed your eyes and took another breath. "Myc-"

"Don't. Just. Don't." He hissed through gritted teeth. "We will talk shortly."

The silence in the car was heavy and oppressing. Mycroft hadn't moved a muscle since he'd sat down beside you.  
The car stopped and Mycroft climbed out, your door opened sharply and his large hand was offered out. You took it and felt a shiver and a spark ignite your very being. A brief nod to the driver and he lead you inside the hotel.

"Which room is yours?" He asked abruptly.

"I'm surprised you don't already know, Myc." You said in a hushed tone as you brought the room key out of your pocket and handed it over. He took one look at it then proceeded to the lift and down the hall. He reached your door and waited for you to open it. As you did you began to talk. "Mycroft... I don't know what you're thinking but-" He shoved you through the door, following closely and slammed it shut.

"Christ sake Myc! Would you just stop and talk to me?" You removed your heels and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why are we here? This... This can't happen-"

"I am *not* planning on having sex with you, now kindly, shut up." He pulled off his overcoat and removed his cigarettes, he stepped on to the balcony and smoked it. Then another. Then maybe a third but by this point you'd stopped watching and waiting and decided to get comfortable. You'd gotten out of your suit minus the blouse and skirt and poured yourself a whiskey, neat. You poured a second for Mycroft and went to hand it to him.

He raised an eyebrow as he finished his last smoke, "Still a drinker? Somethings never change."  
You rolled your eyes but took no offence, "We all have to choose a poison at some point." You leaned against the balcony rail and watched him take a sip. You looked out over London just as night was setting.

Mycroft finished his first drink and head inside, removing his blazer, he leaned against the dressing table and contemplated his tumbler then poured another drink. You were now back sitting on the bed, one leg crossed underneath you appreciating the smooth burn that whiskey offered.

"How is it I had no idea the new defense secretary was you?" He said so quietly and waspish you weren't sure if you were supposed to answer him but decided you would anyway just to fill the void. You focused on the sheet beneath you and smoothed out the creases. "Well, I imagine you ran a background check, as you would, and found-"

"Nothing. I found nothing worth noting. Whoever you're pretending to be at the moment, *Mrs Johnson*, has a very boring and ordinary life and has only traveled to London for leisure reasons with brief extended stays and never studied at Oxford,... and is married." The last part ground out like pepper from a mill, "But its you. It is. So how?" Mycroft's self control was slowly fading. "How?!"

Your breath hitched, "After... after you, us... I changed my name."

"And?" Gritted teeth bared.

"And, and what? I changed my name,"

"I am the god damned British Government, I can find people who've changed their name- you disappeared!." He seethed.

"Alright, I changed my name a few times actually, I started going by an alias or two and left me behind, with you, back in the apartment in London." He huffed and took a drink. You still hadn't looked up but you knew if you didn't keep talking you might just be the reason Mycroft Holmes lost his control. "Yes theres more to it. Back then I can only assume its because you didnt have the same resources available to you - now I should imagine now one escapes you... But then again this final change was a little more recently... When I realised how close my career path could bring me to you I contacted a few friends and they helped me bury any obvious links between Miss Jones and 'me'. I became Miss Jones. She had a history created, an official one. Certificates and things, the lot. Then when I got married, well it just helped conceal me further. I was now on my seventh name." Pausing slightly, you looked up at Myc, "If you knew it was me, if you knew I was the one getting this position I was convinced you'd intervene and stop me."

Mycroft didnt talk for a long time. You were right, you conniving little minx, he would have stopped at nothing to make sure you didnt get this job. Years he had spent, alone, to get where he was, and he'd be damned if they didnt earn him the privilege of at least having a say at who got what job. This couldn't be happening. Since the moment you'd left he'd thrown himself into his work. After spending weeks trying to find you, that is. He used every resource he had available at the time and even sacrficed some pride along the way, admitting to friends what had happened. But it was too late, you'd vanished. He'd lost you.

But here you are now. Married, he noted again.

"And does your *husband* know of your 'colourful' history?" He asked darkly, "Does he knew that at a moments notice you might disappear into stardust, leaving only a note and then suddenly never have existed in the first place? Does he know that your new job means you've essential fucked your boss." Mycroft snapped.

Treadng carefully now and taken aback, "Alex only knows me as Miss Jones, and then Mrs Johnson. He doesn't know about you, or me, not the real me."

'Alex Johnson' He stored the name mentally. He would discover *everything* about this man that was available, and he'd be thorough. He was still livid that you had managed to slip by like a boring innocent new member of the party and he hadn't thought to look twice until he saw your face staring up at his when he least expected it.

"I would have given everything for you." His cold hard stare penetrated you core, raw emotion pouring.

After a long silence, you stood and approached him, "Myc, I am so sorry.."

"Sorry?! Sorry?! Don't you dare." He hissed, his tumbler came crashing down on the dresser and he set up on you. "I assure you 'sorry' doesn't even begin to cover the last 20 years, 20 YEARS! Without a single word from you! Just a note of renewed promise and an awful phone message from my interfering younger brother! Then you waltz in here, not caring about the consequences! Oh no you're not sorry, you're just feeling terrible now you've finally had to face me!" You'd backed into the wall now, he was inches away, breathing heavy. He stared with a sneer upon his lips, he spoke in a low voice "'Mrs Johnson', I don't believe you have any idea what you've done or who you're playing games with." His eyes flicked to your lips and back up again. "Do you remember what you said?"

Your bodies were so close now and the heat was apparent, the darker Mycroft was just as attractive as the younger man who stole your heart. The alcohol had done its job and made your head feel light and now your breathing matched Mycrofts unstable breaths. "Myc, I'm not playing games, I was *never* playing game-"

His hands either side of your head, forcing you to look at him. "Do. you. remember?"

"Yes! Of course I bloody do!" His lips came crashing down on yours, his body holding you against the wall. Angry, passionate and desperate, years of turmoil and broken hearts came pouring out and caused a major storm to reach its peak.

"My wait is over, Mrs Johnson." Mycroft kissed you again, but you pulled away.

"Myc, Mycroft. Stop." You moved away, you caught sight of yourself in the mirror. 'No matter what happens, you're a married women and Mycroft and you, well... Things have changed.' Looking back at Mycroft, he looked even more frustrated but something else now had replaced the heart break. It was determination. He raised one eyebrow and adjusted his waist coat.

"You're right Mrs Johnson, things have changed" He replaced his blazer and overcoat. "I do not make a habit of losing. I misplaced you once and now I will have you back. You. are. mine." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "Until next time." He gathered his blazer and overcoat, finished his last tumbler of whiskey and met you eyes once more, "Good night." An incline of his head then you watched him leave.

You collapsed on the bed. "I can do this... I think."

* * *

How wrong you were.

Here you are now, going back on every moment you've stood strong and told Mycroft 'no'. Every present you'd sent back, every text message you'd ignored and every phone call you'd rejected. All lost now in the moment of weakness. 3 weeks you'd kept your cool and 3 weeks you'd said no after every advance and every gift. And now, on the final day, he got you.

His assault on your neck continued as he worked his hands underneath your blouse. He moved to your ear, "I'm serious Mrs Johnson, if you dont make the call now I will take your phone and make it myself." His hands found their way to a spot on your lower back, a spot only your 'Myc' knew. You flexed and moaned as his hands explored you, offering yourself up for him.

You reached for you phone and tapped out a quick message and was about to hit send when Mycroft stopped you. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sure I said call him. Not text, texting is just _like leaving a note_." He purred into you ear. "Call. I want him to hear in your voice what I do to you."

You couldn't think straight, Mycroft knew every inch of your body and every weak spot you had. The only difference now is experience meant he was much better at conducting you.

You brought the phone to your ear and listened to it ring out. Mycroft continued to become reacquainted with you and suddenly, just as Alex picked up, he lifted you onto the dresser. "Oh, Hey sweetheart." Mycroft bit down hard on your shoulder, you moved the phone away from your mouth just in time to muffle a moan. "No, sorry, this meeting is just in a break - I know, I thought so too, I've got an awful migraine." The kisses trailed along you neck and down the V of your blouse. "I've arranged another night in the hotel so I'll just get back early tomorrow instead... Sorry darling. I'll keep you updated. Good night, ...-you too."

The 'you too' set Mycroft alight, he wasn't stupid. 'I love you' was the other end of that call. Oh Alex can love whats his but he'll be damned if you love another man more. He'd see to it that you remember who you made your promises too and that promises should be honoured.

Just as the line went dead Mycroft grabbed the back of your neck and brought his mouth against yours, passion rising, his hand sliding up your thigh.

"Lets take this upstairs."

* * *

A/N Let me know if you liked it ;) Moving back to 'Maybe this Time' now for a chapter or two.


	6. Dont miss the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light smut  
> You've been warned - But who doesn't like a sexy Mycroft

**Make the Call**

**Don't miss your train**

* * *

A/N Back to the usual chapter lengths.

A little light smut, you've been warned - but who doesn't like a sexy Mycroft?

* * *

Mycroft lifted you down off the dresser and watched you intently as you adjusted your skirt and blouse. No matter how much you reset your suit you couldn't erase the blush on your cheeks or the fluster that crept into your eyes. Not to mention the bite from the mutual assault moments ago would have left a mark, if not a bruise.

You looked at him, but as always, he looked impeccable. Refined and composed. Only the look in his eye told of the chaos running deep. He gestured towards the door for you to lead and gathered his things swiftly. His body pressed closely to yours as you unlocked the lounge door.

You took a deep breath and made your way through the lobby towards to stairs. Mycroft nodded briefly to a few people as you both ascended and his residence here, with you, went entirely unnoticed. The British Government had been sure to give you several projects that required his direct involvement and this hotel that held today's meeting was a regular haunt of the government as it was one of the few that boasted sound proof rooms. He held many a personal meeting in a hotel room, as uncouth as it sounded, purely for the privacy.

You swiped your card across the door pad and entered into the grand room used for the officials only. The room took up at least of the this floor of the hotel you were sure. It had a large table, big enough to seat 10 with doors off to the bedroom and the en-suite. Dark wood was used for the necessities and reds used to accessorize.  
Moving towards the drink table, you poured two generous glasses. All the time your heart racing, so very aware of the man who stood in the room with you. You tried to calm yourself and took a large gulp of the golden liquid and then turned to hand Mycroft his.

Just as you turned he pounced. His mouth assaulting yours, his glass fell to the floor with a clatter and a smash, but neither of you stopped. He shoved you roughly against the wall with a thud. Your hands now caught up in the actions, one in his hair the other scratching lightly down his neck. Quickly you moved to undo his shirt buttons. This well planned man had already removed his blazer and waistcoat.

His hands had found there way under your blouse and were roughly caressing your skin. Making their way to undo the clasp at the front of your bra. Once undone he brought a hand up and lightly ran his thumb over your nipple which responded instantly to his touch, electing a moan from you. His shirt half undone now, he grabbed your hands and brought them down on the waist of his trousers.

As you undid the belt and button he watched you, looking down on the half dressed, frenzied woman in front. He worked his mouth down your neck, biting and sucking harder each time as your moans became more demanding. Unable to stop himself any longer he lifted you, your legs around his waist, and walked you to the large desk in the middle of the room and lay you on it. His hands climbed your thighs rapidly to find your underwear, within a second your skirt was hitched higher and he pulled you to the edge of the table and positioning himself at your entrance with your legs resting on his hips.

Both breathing heavy, he leaned forward, pinning your hands above your head, his face just millimeters from yours. You tried to kiss him but he moved back slightly, evading you. You moaned and bucked your hips, you could feel him resting, just a little way from your entrance.

"Myc.." You moaned and tried to kiss him again.

He teased a little longer, "Tell me."  
"Myc!" You moaned again.  
He kissed your neck and round to your ear, "Tell me what you what." He whispered as you purred, the ache undeniably killing you slower as you tried to shift towards him. "Don't make me wait again."  
"Mycroft, I want you! Please..." His mouth on yours, biting your lip and tongue invading, working you just like old times. "Close.. Very close..." He stopped again. "You want me, to what?" His tone deep as stroked your entrance with his length. "Inside me, Myc, please, take me! I need you." The heat of the moment shot through you as he didn't waste another second. He entered you hard and fast, never pausing. The entire time he kept himself looming over you, your hands trapped above your head, watching you take him in, moaning each time he pumped back and forth. Your moans building, momentum rising, you knew you'd be complete again soon as you felt him enter you further.

In the final moment of frenzy you both let out a loud moan and a shudder. He never took him eyes off you as you came to a climax, sending him over the edge to join you in bliss.

Deep breaths and closed eyes. He stood properly, releasing your hands. You lowered your legs and sat up. Both chests still heaving and heads cloudy. The lust had passed for a moment and you both adjusted the clothes you still had on. Mycroft redid his trousers and belt and buttoned a few more on his shirt, he then rolled his sleeves up and made his way to collect his cigarettes from his blazer.

You didn't move for a while, dazed and sore. When you did final shift you headed straight to the bathroom. Not looking at yourself in the mirror as you cleaned up. You smoothed your hair and finally removed your own suit jacket and fastened your bra and blouse. Heading back to the main room, you once again went straight to the drinks counter and collected your glass from earlier. Stepping over the glass with a crunch you joined Mycroft on the balcony.

Mycroft glanced at you as you stood looking out over London. "Your train is booked for one hours time." He dropped the end of his cigarette and moved back inside. You were taken aback and followed him quickly inside. "What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow as he replaced his waist, his cold tone snapped out, "Surely the phrase 'Fucked you stupid' isn't real? We're finished for today and you're train is due in one hour." The Iceman you'd met at work these last months was firmly in place.

Colour rose in your cheeks and your embarrassment and temper got the better of you, you threw your drink in his face, "I am far from stupid Myc, what game are you playing? You can't do that-" Your hand waved in the direction of the tablet, "And just leave! You can't just leave me like this! Where is your decency?!"

A damp and angry Mycroft descended on you like a bird to his prey, "Don't. You. Dare. Talk to me of 'decency'." He pressed against you, body flush against yours. "I am not the one who disappears or the one who lies to her 'husband' so she can get her leg over-" Your hand swung quickly to strike him where he stood, but he was quicker, he caught your wrist and held it above you head as he backed you up against the door. His mouth assaulted yours once more, leaving you both panting. "Now. Now... Until next time." He lowered his head in a formal gesture and made his way out of the room.

* * *

A/N Oh Mycroft does love his games.


	7. Make the Call - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train journey home

**Make the Call**

A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews and to the people who've followed/favourited the story!

* * *

You had just sat on the train back home, head resting back and eyes closed. Feeling hollow and utter confused at what had taken place back at the hotel.

Mycroft Holmes hadn't changed much. Not really. He was still the same persistent handsome fellow who knew how to navigate anyone and convince them to do anything. He really was something else.  
The only change you could pin point was his heartless approach, he was so confident in his pursuits that he took no prisoners when he tackled them to the ground. He has to be his way, you supposed, how else could he conduct an entire nation and their security if he was self assured and ruthless? Either way you'd never had to deal with the 'Mycroft Holmes - Heartless Bastard.'

Months he's spent pursuing you endlessly. He has stopped at nothing to get you together as frequently as possible and then when he final does it, finally gets you to go back on your vows, he leaves, bitter and angry. But then, no other vow matters to Mycroft Holmes other than the one you made those many years ago. You promised to wait, that you could deal with his workaholic tendencies and that you didn't mind that he had to commit to his work. And in the end, you let him down and let him go. You couldn't come second.

Alex rang just then to check on you and you told him how a senior member of office had decided the meeting had gone on long enough and it had rescheduled for another time. He was incredibly pleased that he would get to see you tonight, "3 weeks working is way too long without a break," You could hear him smiling, 'Tell that to Mycroft Holmes' you thought bitterly, "We should take a weekend away soon, me and you. Spend some time together... I've missed you." You returned the sentiment, in words that is, said your goodbyes and hung up.

You felt a twinge of guilt wash over you as you thought about Alex, he really did try to fulfill you. He felt insignificant sometimes when you discussed what you could about your work. Or when you had to suddenly drop everything to dash off to Paris or London for an emergency meeting.

You told him when you met how you'd had an awful break up from a very wonderful man, and Alex let you cry on his shoulder while you fabricated the facts and avoided names. He didn't need to know names, he just needed to know that your heart had never been yours to really give away again since that moment. Alex was understanding and kind and even with the prospect of you never really falling in love with him he decided he could fall hard enough for both of you. You've told him a million times he deserves someone better, someone who isn't still fixing a broken heart from years ago, but he always hushed you and kissed you softly. He'd chosen you and that was it.

You still think of the conversation with Sherlock on the phone, how the impulsive fear of a stagnant life caused you to run away. By the looks of it now, life with Mycroft Holmes is anything but stagnant.

You were broken from your musings when a gentlemen told you you were in his seat, "I'm sorry, you're mistaken, I have the tickets here." He frowned and and stopped an attendant as he went by.

"Ah yes, madam, if you could follow me." You looked mortified at the fuss and quickly gathered your bag from the other head compartment, mumbling apologises as you did. "Is there a problem with my ticket?" You asked as he lead you further up the train.

"No, not at all." He flashed a smile. "You'd forgotten to collect your new ticket at the station." He pressed a button and opened the next carriage and continued down until he reached a recliner chair that took up the space of at least 3 rows of seats in the other carriage. "Not a problem though madam, after a busy week it's not surprising in the slightest. There we are then. Any problems who you'd like any refreshments do let me know."

You paused and frowned a little. It was a lovely upgrade, but you're sure you hadn't booked this. You placed your bag now in your personal compartment just to the right of your chair and sat yourself down. ''Best not get too comfortable, in 5 minutes he'll be back to tell me it was a huge mistake and the Queen would like her seat back.'

A text came through.

'Have a safe journey back.- MH'

You ignored the message, Mycroft Holmes can wait some more. The malicious swine. You wouldn't have to deal with him for a while, the next trip to London would be quite some if you had anything to do with it. You'd avoid going in person if you did *have* to go, you could send a representative or assistant or something. More space from Mycroft is what you need to sort your head out and build your defense back up.

Another text.

'Mrs Johnson, surely its polite to say thank you when someone does something nice for you - MH' You could hear the smug little tone through the phone.

It was him, he upgraded your seat. Of course it was, how could you have not thought of it? Other than the fact the last time you saw him he basically summarised you were a teasing whore.

'Stop playing games, Myc.' You tapped back. You wouldn't let him pull the strings like this, not if you could avoid it.

Just as that text sent, an attendant came through the doors carrying a fine bottle of whiskey and a bouquet of flowers. He smiled a salesman grin and placed them down. "Someone is being spoilt, madam." Another large smile and he swept out the carriage.

You must have looked incredibly ungrateful at the moment, frowning shock and confusion aren't the most flattering reactions to such a wonderful gift. You looked over the flowers and sighed, the message wasn't lost on you. The bouquet consisted of mostly camellias but in the centre was monkshood and nasturtium. A small note was attached the neck of the bottle.

'Its not a game. - MH'

You tried to call Mycroft straight away, you wan't to give him a piece of your mind. He wants thanks when hes being such a difficult man? He's lucky you hadn't blocked his number and quit your job after today. You disappeared once and you could do it again if you needed to, though you doubted it would be as easy as last time. You called 3 more times but he didn't pick up. You sighed. The whiskey suddenly felt entirely necessary. You poured a glass and leaned back, closing your eyes and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

A/N - Helpful guide for Flower language ^,^


	8. That Emerald Dress

**Make the Call**

Chapter 9

A/N - Welcome all followers who have moved over from FanFic Net to carry on with the story!

Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes (Boyce Avenue Cover) - Lovely song for this chapter.

* * *

  
As your train pulled up along the station you spotted Alex on the platform, and he was holding a small bunch of flowers, and an umbrella, and gave a wave through the window. Alex was wearing a comfy large jumper and some loose jeans. 'Nothing like Myc..' You weakly smiled and raised a hand politely and continued to gather your things. One of the last off the train, he raised his hand to help you down off the step and took your bag. His smile was huge as he handed you your flowers and planted a kiss on your cheek. "Ah, who beat me to it?" He nodded at the large bunch you were already carrying.

"Oh, ermm, all the women received them this morning in their hotels. A little thank you for the three week long meeting." You gave a little huffed laugh. "Sexist really, I think the men got a bottle of something really expensive." You gave a half smile but watched your feet move off the train platform and towards the car. He held the umbrella over you as you climbed in.

The storm gave way on the drive from the station. You hadn't spoken much and Alex put that down to the heavy few weeks you'd had. He was used to you closing off after a trip to London centre, he knew it took a lot out of you to stay on your game for so long. A few polite questions and then he left you to your silent hourney. Little did he know that every time you returned it was Mycroft that had you fighting the internal battle, only this time it was different. You'd lost that battle earlier today and now you were just some unfaithful wife who'd slept with her boss. Slept with her boss and then had him leave her sated and confused. The bottle on your lap had had the tag removed and it currently rested in your coat pocket.

'It's not a game - MH'

Of course it was a game, he was playing a strategic game of 'Get back at the women who left me, because 'no one leaves Mycroft Holmes.'  and 'How to inflate my own ego in 3 easy steps'. But what the end goal of this particular game was was known only to Mr Holmes.

 

When you got in the house you were greeted by your German Shepard, 'Lilo'. She bounded towards you, yapping and licking before you got down on the ground and rubbed her.   
"I've missed you too Little Love." You mumbled as you lost your hands in her long coat. "At least she makes you smile." Alex commented from behind you. You stiffened as a cold feeling hit your stomach. But when you turned to look at him, he was smiling, lightheartedly. He wasn't playing games. No, Your Alex was an open book and was just being playful. You fussed Lilo once more.

You stood up and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower.. I won't be too long." He leaned in and kissed you, he kissed you with so much feeling your heart couldn't take it. You faked a cough, joked about how lady like you were and quickly made your way upstairs.

Quickly you jumped in the shower and let the water run down your face. The tension slowly left your frame as you stood in the dark shower room just listening to the storm rumble over head and the water splash against you and run down the drain. Your large coat had covered the bruises on your neck and shoulder, and your pj's would cover the ones on your hips. Your heart ached in the shallow of your chest. What were you doing...?  
You could leave you job... That way you'd never have to run into him again, at least not without him coming to find you and you knew how to run... But how would you explain that one to Alex? 'Oh by the way, I'm quitting my dream job and we're fleeing to Rio. Oh and our names are now Mr and Mrs Nesbit. Here's the passport.' Ha! That would raise more questions than you'd ever want to answer...

  
What if you left Alex? Moved to London and became Mycroft's- What? Mistress? Lover? Wife? You didn't even know what Myc wanted. Not really... Some male ego part was driving this scenario but when you suddenly become obtainable, will he want you? What sort of scandal would it be? Myc could hold back so much but when it turns out his new wife had been married before it'll get out somewhere. And Alex? God, what would he do? He's so gentle and unassuming. Would he make it without you...?

  
You sighed...  
Mycroft Holmes had made his choice twenty years ago and you had made yours and now you're here considering the what if's and what could be's.

Mycroft Holmes doesn't 'want' to be with you, he just wants to be with you. In your bed, or hotel or whatever. He wants no striges attached games. And if that is the case, well, you weren't playing any more. If he was serious about today he should have handled the whole thing better... And the ending wouldn't have been so abrupt. No, Mycroft wasn't looking to go back to the way things were, he was just looking for a way to 'right the wrong' or even the score. 

You finished up in the shower and wrapped your large dressing gown around you. Thick and fluffy, and hides a multitude of sins. You made your way down stairs and Alex had unloaded your case and was sorting it out.   
"Treated yourself while you were in London, ay?" Alex's eyes lit up as he held up a beautiful emerald green evening dress, floor length with lace detail.

Your mouth moved but no words came out, your eyes rolling over the dress. It was gorgeous. But it wasn't yours, you didn't own such a lovely garment. You sighed. 'Mycroft Holmes, you can't keep doing this!"  
  
"It's alright, love. I wasn't complaining." Alex smiled as he hung it over the kitchen chair. "It's stunning, and you deserve it! This promotion has been hard work." He kissed your cheek and moved to your ear. "I'm starving." You mumbled, he kisses your head. "I thought you would be, so head into the dining room." He gave a wink and ushered you through. "Ta-daaa!" On the table he'd gotten a take away all laid out and the whiskey poured.

Your heart ached again. You almost cried as you turned and kissed him on the mouth and melted into him. Alex. This was easy and he tried so hard. It doesn't matter that you weren't sure your heart wasn't in it any more. Love takes effort, doesn't it? So just make more effort, here, at home, with your husband.   
Though... With Myc it was- Stop it. Mycroft is back in London being a tyrant and swine. Alex is here. Now. And doing what he can to make you happy. Focus on this. Alex kissed you once more and lead you to your seat.

  
The next morning you were in the bathroom getting ready for your shower when Alex came in. He came up behind you in the mirror and rested his head on your shoulder, in the crook of your neck. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed your neck. "Last night was, different." He saw you frown. "Relax, it was good different, like really good." He nibbled your ear then suddenly caught sight of the bruise on your shoulder. "Oh I did that?" He looked terrified, "Oh love I'm so sorry." You glanced at the bruise and then met his eyes and smiled.   
"It's alright, nothing a blouse and scarf won't cover." Your heart was racing, you'd insisted you went to bed in the dark last night because you were too tired, but initiated once the lights were off. And it worked, Alex thought it was him to cause the bruises.

Alex smiled as his eyes widened, "Well, if that's the only restriction..." He worked his way along your shoulder and walked you towards the shower.

 

In an office somewhere in London a very angry Mycroft Holmes was watching the scene unfold.   
'You're a sly minx Mrs Johnson. - MH'  
  



	9. Are you sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working from home.

**Make the Call**

A/N Sorry angels - I'm on holiday now until 1st August so   
  
no updates between now and then. I'll be back to regular   
posts that week ^,^

Chapter 9

* * *

 

  
In the passing months you had managed to pull every   
favour and string to make sure you didn't have to return   
to London to meet with Mycroft. Alex had noticed   
something was amiss when you had opted to *not* go into   
London one day and you faked illness in order to stay   
home.

"Is everything alright at work, love?" Alex asked when he   
  
came in from the garden and found you still home. You were   
sitting up the table with a cup of coffee and your laptop.   
  
You had on a new dressing gown, but claimed it had   
been brought years before and just lost in your mountain   
of clothes. That lie was taken easy enough, he was always   
  
complaining that you had way too many garments. It was   
really just one of the many little gifts Mycroft was   
still sending. They'd have been earrings   
appearing in your dressing room with single carnation. One   
  
time you thought it was actually Alex who'd gifted you   
something and made a sceptical of yourself trying to   
explain where the new shoes had appeared from.  
"I mean, I love you being home more, I really *really*   
do" He winked at you as he washed his hands in the sink,   
"But... You've not been into London for a while now and   
I'm sure you had deadlines coming up..."

You sighed... Of course he'd notice, the last six months   
had been all about just how little time you'd actually be   
  
home and now you never really left. "Everything’s fine, I   
  
just got the hang of delegating, that’s all. I still make   
  
the decisions for my team but they handle the leg work."   
A soft smile sat on your lips. "Perk of the job."

His face smiled but his eyes looked concerned, "Yes I get   
  
that, but a sick day?" He dried his hands then began to   
rub your shoulders. "Are you sick?"

You closed your eyes and leaned into his hands, "Hmm...   
Not exactly I suppose but... I just..." You moaned   
a little and adjusted your position. "Stress, I guess... I   
  
didn't have much in the diary today, other than that   
short meeting in London and I can still participate in   
that, just from here instead." You waved your hand towards   
  
the laptop.

Alex kissed the top of your head and gave your shoulders a   
squeeze, "As long as you're   
sure." He went off upstairs to get ready for his day.

You watched him leave the room and sighed heavily. You   
  
couldn't keep this up much longer, you were eventually   
going to have to face Myc again and conduct yourself like   
a proper lady and tell him to play his games with his   
other women. You were done.

You set up your laptop and tested the camera and   
microphone and then you made sure you looked presentable,   
  
slipping on a smart blouse, and waited for the conference   
  
to start. As it did you sent Alex a text and asked him   
to keep himself occupied and out of hearing distance. He   
darted in the room and planted a quick kiss on your head   
and whispered, "I'm off out soon, so once I'm ready I'll   
just head out, quietly" He winked, "I'll see you later."   
Another kiss and he was gone.

Slowly the other members of the call joined and you could   
  
see them clearly, some in their office, some had come   
together at one webcam and some were just in for the   
voice chat. Mycroft Holmes was the last to entire the   
chat and the first to speak.  
"Right, to get started we should discuss...'  
The meeting went on for about an hour but the whole time   
Mycroft was talking you couldn't take her eyes off of   
him. His poise and command was as consuming as ever.   
Luckily with the screen set up it was hard to tell who   
held your focus.  
You noted that Mycroft Holmes was having this conference   
call   
from his car this morning. It must terribly tedious   
having to arrange this important thing, while heading to   
another important thing.  
Mycroft then looked at his watch and apologised but had   
to call an abrupt end to the meeting. He finalised the   
major points and then disconnected.   
All of the members mumbled between themselves and slowly   
said their good byes.

You relaxed and removed the blouse and slipped the   
dressing gown back on. You sighed and got up to boil the   
kettle. 'Tea. Tea would be a start and then tackle   
the tasks from the meeting and review my emails...' You   
pottered setting up the water to boil, tea kettle and   
cups but stopped when you heard   
the front door open and shut. Just Alex leaving.

Just as the kettle began to screech a body pressed   
against her and placed a kiss on your neck. You jumped but   
  
was held in place. You relaxed into and closed her eyes.  
"I thought you'd left..." You muttered, as arms enveloped   
  
you and began undoing your gown, "Oi, Mr Johnson, you have   
  
work in 20 minutes."

The body behind you tensed and a sharp nibble on the neck   
  
made you moan. You froze. That wasn't Alex's aftershave,   
this was a dark, rich smell. Expensive and refined. She   
tried to spin around and see Mycroft's face but he had   
her pinned between the work surface and his body. Arms   
wrapped around your waist. He was still working your neck   
and ear.

"Myc..." You held the work surface and closed your eyes   
again. "Myc, why are you here?" Your tone filled with   
resign.

"Make the tea." He whispered in your ear. You finally   
removed the kettle off the boil and poured the water into   
the tea kettle. He stroked down your arm and held your   
hand, assisting you with the brewing process, in more   
ways than one. His mouth continued its assault on your   
neck, shoulders and back up to your ear while his other   
hand found the waist band of your pyjama bottoms.

"Myc- Mycroft I can't concentrate, one of us is going to   
get burnt." Your breathing had become heavy as you   
became more and more aroused by the mundane task of   
brewing tea. Mycroft's affirmative noise held more weight   
than you could work out right now.   
He gave her one final nip before releasing your from his   
grasp and took a seat at your breakfast table. You   
continued to focus on the tea and brought the tea kettle   
over and placed it near him with two cups and saucers.   
You gathered the milk and sugar and then sat down   
opposite the British government.

He helped himself to the tea necessities and then sat   
back in his chair, one hand holding his cup and the other   
tapping a rhythm on the table. "You've been avoiding me.   
Stop it."

You frowned at him, "The reason I’ve been avoiding you   
is because of this," You gestured to the sink where they   
just stood a few moments ago. "You can't do this and then   
treat me like some hussy. Stop the gifts - you can't send   
gifts left right and centre! Do you know how hard it’s   
been trying to hide them? You have to stop. This has to   
stop." There. You'd said it.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea. He looked   
like he'd either not heard anything you had said, or chosen   
to ignore it. "I have no intention of stopping." He said   
calmly. "You want this. I want this. There is no reason   
to stop. But what you must stop is avoiding work   
commitments to 'lounge' around at home." He nodded his   
head towards your pyjamas and dressing gown. "You are the   
head of a department and are expected to attend the   
meetings and events."

You could feel the colour rising in your cheeks, how dare   
he try to blackmail you with work! "And is another one of   
my expectations to sleep with my boss? That wasn't in my   
job description - How many female members do you get on   
side like this?"

His face tightened and he snapped, "If any other members   
of this level skipped this many meetings for ridiculous   
reasons," You went to interrupt but he continued loudly,   
"I'd have had them sacked." He raised an eyebrow, "But as   
this is a more 'personal' matter of interest, I have seen   
to it myself. And now I have issued you your warning.   
Avoid one more meeting and you'll be in deep waters." He   
stood and walked around to the back of your chair. He   
leaned down so his mouth was close to your ear, "There's   
an event next weekend, a ball if you like, I expect you   
there. In the emerald dress, wearing the other   
accessories too." He put out his hand as an offer for you   
to stand up. You took it and turned to face him. He   
grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into him, she   
responded hungrily your hands in his hair. He pulled away   
all too soon, a small smirk on his lips. "I look forward   
to it. The invite will be in your inbox." He   
left you standing in the kitchen, breathless and mad. He   
always did like you angry.

Oh you'd wear that dress next weekend, but you wouldn't   
be attending alone.

 


	10. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make it to the Gala.

Make the Call

 

A/N And we’re back! Sorry, this update is a little later than Maybe this Time. MollCroft is my weakness. Another apology for the awful formatting of the last chapter! Lord knows what happened there but it should be rectified this time. Bigger chapter to make up for the slow update :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Chapter 10

 

Mycroft’s impromptu visit to your house had you on edge. What if Alex had been home? Or dashed back last minute for something? How would you have explained it? Arguably your boss checking up on you after a few sick days might not be so hard to cover but him pinning you against the kitchen counter with his body? No, not so simple.

True to his word, an invitation appeared in the email inbox later that day and requested, nay insisted, you to attend and you were able to bring your ‘plus one’ as it was a social event rather than a networking one. Though, given who had organised it, there was no doubt that there would be an agenda for the evening and someone must be brought on the side by the end of the night. A briefing would happen just prior and everyone would be on their best and most charming behaviour.

Time to get your head back in the game, despite Mycroft’s manner, he was right. You were head of a department and you were slacking because of a personal grievance with another member of the team. Granted, that team member was actually the British Government personified and it was because you couldn’t keep your hands off each other.  
You thought back to the moment in the kitchen. He made you so angry. How dare he?! How dare he break into your home, accost you in your own kitchen, assuming (not wrongly) he was welcome and insisting that ‘no, he wouldn’t cease his pursuit because you wanted him just as much as he wanted you.’ The arse. How would he know what you want when he never asked? Deducing is all well and good but we can ‘want’ to sleep with someone without actually doing it, you can ‘fancy’ someone without wanting to throw away your entire life for him, can’t you?

The hardest part of the whole ordeal was you never really move on past your first love, do you? Mycroft Holmes would always be able to get to you, always. You knew when you left those many years ago that he would always have you. It’s why you had to ‘disappear’ and not just leave, he could always win you back and now he had the chance, finally, and he wasn’t letting it go. But he wouldn’t do it like a gentleman, no, he wanted you to want him. He wanted you to ache and crave and pine after someone like he had.

Unfortunately, though, wanting someone and having someone were very different things.

After everything, Alex seemed to be oblivious to the change in attitude to work once more. You had started to attend the meetings in person, luckily none required extended trips to London, and you’d gotten round to leading the team properly once again. A few emails to Mycroft’s office were the most contact you’d had with the eldest Holmes brother and that was enough, for now. The gala weekend was coming around and you’d already gotten an outfit sorted, thanks to Myc’. Alex couldn’t believe you’d invited him along.

“Wait, you want me to join you?” Alex stopped eating, you’d finished your work early tonight and only had another day before you’d both have to leave.  
  
“Of course, I do – Alex why do you think I’ve brought it up so much?” You frowned, you loved Alex for all the things Mycroft wasn’t, but his blissful ignorance sometimes made Mycroft all the more appealing.  “You’re my ‘plus one’, obviously. I’ve been discussing colours and suits and matching accessories-”

“-Wait, relax. It’s just, well you’ve had events before and I haven’t been able to come with you, I just assumed I couldn’t?” Alex looked a little putout, “Love because you were away again I’d made plans… Sorry, I’d agreed to see some friends, there’s a fishing trip…” Fishing? How long had he been into fishing?

“Oh… Right, well it's fine.” Your mind raced, that plan to keep Mycroft away and simultaneously wind him up had gone out of the window. “Honestly, it’ll be fine. I’ll be back Sunday morning. Will you be around? We could grab lunch together?” You commented absently.

 

* * *

 

You’d spent hours getting ready for the gala, nerves were rolling around in your stomach like shoes in a tumble dryer. The grand hotel the gala was being held at had been booked out for the guests for the Saturday night. You weren’t sure now about attending in the outfit Mycroft had given you. Attending in that beautiful gown while with Alex would be a massive two fingers to the pompous controller but now, alone and vulnerable and in ‘his’ outfit seemed like a bad idea. The only reason you stuck with it is because it really was beautiful and you had nothing this short notice to swap it out with that would trump it. You smoothed the fabric and twisted to look at in the mirror. ‘Truly magnificent.’ You thought as you spun around once more. You looked like a princes, no a Queen. The rich emerald with the matching shoes and pearl in gold accessories were just perfect.  Your hair was up in a 1920’s style and you were wearing a red lipstick.

The brief was at 7.30 amongst a select few of the members of the cabinet in a small room off the main lounge. As you floated down the main staircase you could have sworn you heard Mycroft's voice, your nerves and hopes peaked, but he was nowhere in sight. A little deflated you berated yourself, this was not the way to go about the evening. Focus on the task at hand and you’d get through this one night without a hitch. You stood in the small room and helped yourself to the champagne glasses that had been set up in the room, a few others joined you and finally, the large doors shut. Seven of you stood around waiting for the instructions of the evening, all dressed immaculately and looking ready to win a game of human chess. Athena opened the large doors quickly and shut them just so. She was in a black gown with a high slit, looking stunning and seductive as usual. “The Russians are here now and we have a deal to do the ground work for. Schmooze, compliment and flatter whoever you need to get this done. National Security depends on this going through properly and with everyone on board.” And with that, she had left. Tonight the Russians were the target of the smoothest and most elegant members of the British Government.

By 7.45 the team had dispersed into the crowds and had begun the subtle dance of political seduction – phase 1. This involved identifying the influential party and then flirting shamelessly while keeping the façade of mystery up. Once you’d had a break through you’d spend the evening by their side keeping up the appearance. If you felt you weren’t winning them over a small signal was given to the next member you felt would have better luck. Maybe they preferred blonds? Maybe they preferred the same sex? Maybe they just didn’t like you – either way, the baton was passed throughout the evening until someone was satisfied. And rumour had it that some were willing to go that bit further to ‘satisfy’ if the gain was high enough.  

The evening was passing quickly and you were now sipping your second glass of red something or another and meandering around the bar, trying to catch polite conversations and network with the right people. The Russian influence had caught the eye of one the team and they were keeping him happy and occupied for the time being so, for now, the game was to remain chatty and approachable and keep decorum high and entertaining. A Russian fellow had taken a fancy to you but you were sure he wasn’t anyone of standing so tried to escape the awkward direction the conversation was taking.

“You are very beautiful.” His accent thick but English clear. He was a short man but plenty of width. His hair was pitch black and his suit an incredible fit. He was sat on the bar stool and had spun around to place an arm around your waist. He pulled you down with his large hands to whisper in your ear, “I would like to see what is under that dress…” His arm slides lower. Your heart raced as you tried to move away, you smiled and made your excuses but he held tight. “Come. Do not be shy.”  He scooped your bum and tried to pull you onto his lap.

About to lose your temper, you drew back your hand to slap him but were promptly stopped by another strong hand holding your wrist. “Excuse me, your highness. But this fine woman is my partner for the evening.” Your head spun around so sharp you were sure you’d pulled something; Mycroft’s face was still but with a very small smile in the crease of his lip. The men exchanged what you could only describe as jovial banter in Russian and the foreign man patted your butt as you walked away with the Holmes brother pushing you and squeezing your wrist. “That was the most ridiculous and stupid thing- “, Mycroft began.

“Hey! He was being a royal jerk – I wasn’t about to- “You tried to stop and face Myc’ but he continued his insistent shoving through the crowd with a polite smile sewn to his lips for all to see.  

“Royal is right – He was the son of the Russian this whole event has been held for. If I hadn’t of intervened, you ‘were’ about to do whatever he damn well wanted because this entire set up would not have been jeopardised for your 'sensibilities'.” Mycroft had to lead you to a quiet corner of the grand hall and was now whispering very close to your face, eyebrow raised in arrogant certainty. “Be more careful, you’re supposed to be aware of the risks and the men we’re working with.” His mask dropped for a moment and you caught a glimpse of what could only be described as concern. He still had hold of your wrist and as his eyes softened his hand sort lower and found yours, he brought it to his lips. “You look exquisite this evening.” You did a small eye roll but a smirk found its way to your face. A small sigh came through your nose and you looked at Myc, in this moment right now he was your Myc, Mycroft from many years previous who had idolised you and was your everything. This is the Myc who you could never say no to and he must know it, or he would never have let him make an appearance so openly.

“Thank you, for stepping in.” You crossed your arms and looked down, “I wasn’t thinking, that could have been dreadful.”

His eyes never left your face but his eyebrow raised. You finally took in his outfit for the evening and swooned a little. This man knew how to wear a suit. Imposing and regal, well fitted and perfectly made for the occasion. His suit was a simple black one with a crisp white shirt. But his pocket square was the perfect shade of emerald that it matched your dress. His cuff links and buttons on his shirt were gold with a pearl set in the centre. To any onlookers you were a perfect coordinated couple. Mycroft Holmes was smooth. He knew you’d just noticed and his head turned slightly to take in passers-by but a very unsubtle smirk graced his lips and a lofty expression on his face.

He held out his hand after a moment, “No matter now, you are under my protection for the evening. Care to join me in a waltz?” Mycroft was a wonderful dancer if memory served you correctly, and with the atmosphere and the music you decided what harm could one dance do? A small smile graced your lips and you took his hand. His smirk widened and he led you both to the dance floor, gliding as he did so. A brisk waltz was always enjoyable and you moved together like running water, not a drop out of place. His eyes locked with yours for the majority of the dance, the only time he broke eye contact was to make sure you path was clear as he manoeuvred you around the room. More couples joined on you and soon the floor was full.

After another tune, a sombre melody began to play and the lights dimmed around the people dancing. Tonight was about having fun and showing how much the British Government could be human after all and that’s exactly what was happening. There were many others with you both so no one noticed you both standing a little too close, or your head resting ever so slightly on his chest. His arm was protectively around your waist, holding you closely and firmly against his chest.   
“You really are remarkable.” Mycroft whispered in her ear during the slow sway, “I was foolish.”

Your head lifted quickly, that was as close to an apology Mycroft Holmes could probably manage and he’d surprised you. You could feel the air around you both, it was electric and both had almost stopped swaying. His eyes had never looked so soft and his guard had dropped just a little, Myc was still in there apparently. He was just behind lock and key and being smothered with personas. You studied his face and his lips, your breathing quickened and it wasn’t just your heart that was now racing. “Oh, Myc…” A genuine small smile formed on his face just as a voice came over your shoulder.

“May I cut in?”  

Mycroft’s eyes narrows and the guards flew up and the Ice Man was in full throttle. He, no doubt, had a snarky retort ready for the man who felt he could intervene this moment without a bloody good reason. But when you finally took your eyes of Mycroft, “Alex?!” Your jaw dropped and your heart felt like it might explode. You felt Mycroft stiffen against you and he removed himself suddenly. “What are you doing here?”  Alex and Mycroft hadn’t stopped glaring at each other, both trying to get the other to back down in some sort of unspoken Neanderthal manner. A sharp sniff from Mycroft, his temper and mood radiating from him in waves, he gave a stiff nod of the head and left.

Alex frowned but resumed the position and lead you to dance once more. Your eyes cast down and you wondered just what Mycroft was thinking now. Mr Power Play had tried a different approach and it worked. Tonight with him would have made you question everything you were so certain before you had arrived. “My trip was cancelled, someone pulled out. So I thought I’d come along and surprise you at your gala.” His tone clipped. “But it seems you’d found a replacement for the evening.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Your face tightened, “Mycroft needed to discuss some work and that was the safest way, plus he’d just kindly rescued me from some Russian who had wandering hands.” Disgust evident on your face, but Alex didn’t look convinced. 

“You were awfully close for a formal discussion of work, even for dancing.”

“Do you remember what this evening is about? It’s not like we can have an open discussion- “

“No, so you needed to be wrapped up in his arms in the centre of a snob party.” He hissed, you didn’t hang around to respond as you left him standing on the dance floor and head inside.

 

* * *

 

A/N Thanks for reading :) 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Gala

Make the Call

Chapter 11

 

* * *

 

You marched away from Alex in an indignant temper.  Your heart clenched in your chest, guilt was the reason for this feeling, you were sure of it, guilt and embarrassment. The thrill from being so close to getting caught rushed through you and was quickly quashed when it turns out, you technically were caught. Like a deer in the head lights, trying to deflect the questions when deep down you knew tonight was a reckless misbehaviour on both your parts.  If you were thinking straight, you and Mycroft wouldn’t have let your guard down so as anyone who bothered to pay attention could pick up on the chemistry between you. How could you have been so stupid? Behaving like teenagers behind closed doors was one thing but to bring that out into the open for the entire British Government to see? Reckless, reckless and thoughtless and downright idiotic. ‘Mycroft Holmes, what are you doing to me?’

You head straight for the bathroom and forced pleasantries with the ladies present. Waiting for them to leave before splashing cold water on your face and avoiding yourself in the mirror.

Surely others had been in this position? It wasn’t unheard of amongst these circles, affairs that is. Working with someone you felt such an intense connection with, everyday looking forward to seeing them. Maybe wearing that perfume, they commented on one time, every day in hope to get their attention. Going out for drinks after work with the team, just because you knew they’d attend and you’d get to chat some more.

Was it chemistry? Or just sexual attraction? Maybe that was it, it was just sex, you’d finally give into the internal pressure and find that after you’d ‘purged the urge’ you had nothing left to say to each other.

That is usually the case, you were sure, but with Mycroft...? He was either playing a very clever game or there was something greater at work here. Sex was always incredible, back then and that one time most recently, it didn’t matter what, where or how. That attraction never ceased. But even with good chemistry, is that always the answer to a perfect relationship?

Should you give everything up because he makes the cocoons that had been dormant in your stomach suddenly burst open and flutter once more? Was it enough? The constant battle you’re your head hurt and it wasn’t fair on Alex. You gave yourself a shake, you’d have to step away from both of them, that’s it. Get this evening out of the way and then you would do it. Mycroft was a little harder to escape – you’d tried avoiding work once already, but Alex, after a little turbulence, you were sure you could find time apart to clear your head.

You straightened your dress, arranged your hair and plastered a false smile on once more and made your way out into the main hall. You made a beeline for the bar in the corner of the room, Dutch courage would help smooth out the anxious feeling. A few more hours and you could make your excuses and go to bed, and then tomorrow morning once you were back home you could speak with Alex and start to straighten it out.

Just was you were handed your glass of rosé Alex had found you, he placed a head on your shoulder and you spun around quickly, narrowing your eyes, “Alex, not here, not now.” You looked away and smiled at the couple passing by, “Tonight is too important for us to have a domestic, we have all the time in the world to bicker, please drop it for now.”

“I don’t care about where we are, it’s always your work, always, that comes first-”

“Lower. Your. Voice.” You hissed, as you pulled him with you, trying to find a side room to hide the escalating tiff.

“No.” He got louder, “No, I don’t care! We’re sorting this, now! I am sick to death of coming second- “

“If you don’t lower your voice someone will step in, tonight is too important.” You shoved him into an empty room and quickly closed the door behind you, “Just grow up, will you? My job is on the line, I’m being judged by your petty and childish little outbursts so please just suck it up or go home. I’m working.”

Alex’s face contorted into several expressions, rage and disbelief being the final frames. “My ‘petty’ outburst wouldn’t be happening if my ‘wife’ could conduct herself properly! Working? Working?! There are limits to what a job can demand from you and you throwing yourself at any superior for the sake of ‘work’ is too far!” You felt your temper rising again but he continued, “I bet that Russian guy didn’t come onto you at all, you just saw he was well off and well connected and thought you’d give it a go! Anything for a promotion, isn’t it?!”

You slapped him, hard, across his face. So hard your hand stung as tears rolled down your cheeks. Alex stood stunned for a moment, rubbing his face. You were both breathing heavy and you could see in that moment he was about to lose his temper. As he made his way towards you, the door swung open and two men dressed in black suits ran and restrained Alex and fought him to the floor. “I warned you.” You whispered as he struggled, demanding you called them off. “You’ll be lucky if you’re not arrested Al’.”

“Get off of me!” He struggled and then collapsed, “Look, I’m sorry.” Came a mumble from the floor. “Just call them off, I’ll calm down.” Alex struggled some more. “Please? You can’t let them do this to me.” 

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Please, let him up, it was just a silly disagreement-“  
  
“We can’t do that Ma’am. We have orders to restrain, arrest and detain Mr Johnson.” One of the men replied.

“Orders from who?” Orders? You froze, you knew already who would have been watching closely enough and who would have cared enough, but you had to be sure it wasn’t just a disruption protocol set in place to save face.

“Mr Holmes.” They lifted Alex and dragged him off through a back door and down some stairs. You watched helplessly as he struggled and shouted after you to get ‘your government buddy’ to call off his hounds. You shook your head and turned to leave when you noticed Mycroft standing in the door way. Eyebrow raised, leaning against the door frame.

“What a charming man you chose.” His eyes locked with yours as he smirked. “He will be kept in one of the cells down stairs until morning. That should calm him down a little.” He approached you, handing you a handkerchief to dry your eyes. “No one else seems to be aware of the commotion, in case you were worried. He’s been dismissed as a drunk in general as no one knew his face. Lucky you keep your personal life so separate, really.” The last sentence dripped with heavy sarcasm.  “Come, lets enjoy the evening as planned.” He held out his hand and lead you back to the main hall. “Tomorrow will be a trying day for you and there is still work to do here.”

It would be easy to assume Mycroft was referring to the conversation that would occur with Alex once you’d recovered him from the cells and gotten home. And the assumption would be right, that would be a trying morning, but Mr Holmes had kept to his word regarding investigating a Mr A. Johnson and had found more than he’d bargained for.

 

A parcel would be arriving at your residence very shortly. 


	12. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Alex been up to?

Make the Call

 A/N Thank you for the reviews and kudos and all the lovely things you readers do! 

Chapter 12

 

* * *

 

You got back to your hotel room early that morning. After Alex had been thrown in the cells Mycroft had made it his purgative to fill the role of ‘date’ for the evening. With no one knowing Alex had even attended the event or in fact who Alex even was in the first place he filled the space with minimal raised eyebrows. He had introduced you to many of the members of the Russian Government and had had you on the dance floor many times. Schmoozing and flattering, networking and ‘spying’ were all done with such a flair that night you were whisked away in the magic of a breath taking evening.

As you bid your good nights and good byes to the other guests you felt a pool of anticipation start to rise along with a nervous hum. You had forgotten all about Alex being trapped in a cell beneath the government venue and had spent the evening on Mycroft’s right arm, performing as the perfect accessory, but what now?

It would be too perfect if Mycroft joined you in your room tonight for a stint of passionate love making after such a successful gathering, but that wasn’t realistic. Not 200 feet below you was your husband sitting in a cell, probably fuming over the sight of you and Mycroft and now even more so after being kept in there overnight for over reacting and causing a scene. The end of the evening was very tame compared to the fantasies that had clouded your head had been, Mycroft had bid everyone who was staying for a late night tipple a good night and insisted on seeing you to your room safely seeing as your ‘date’ hadn’t ‘attended’.

Once inside you had taken the lead and pressed yourself against him and had him backed against the door. A slow kiss to the lips was then replaced with hungry kisses which moved further down his neck. After a few moments you parted and he kissed your knuckles and bid you a good night, closing the door behind him. 

You’re last decided course of action had been to cut both Alex and Mycroft off while you sorted your head out and worked out which life was the one you wanted to live; the busy house wife or the British governments risk. If Mycroft continued with his new approach of almost ‘softly softly' you weren’t sure how much of the decision would be left to make.

You slipped out of your dress and put on a simple silk nightie and climbed quickly into bed. Sleep came easy when you contemplated how wonderful the second part of the evening was and how simple it would be to tell Alex you needed time and to take a break. Maybe you could travel a little? Edinburgh or something just as far and just as beautiful to escape to. Alex was an understanding man, he would give you the time you needed to work through it. Knowing this made the guilt rise up again especially after how this evening had played out and how he was still sleeping in a cell. Only for a few more hours through, and then he’d be free and ready to talk, you were sure.

With that, you fell to sleep.

 

* * *

 

You woke startled. A hand covered your mouth as your eyes flew open and you began a scream but with the moon light coming through the window the figure in front of you began to develop features. Slowly you realised it was Mycroft’s assistant, Athena. She was still in her dress from the evening gala, crouching in front of your bed.

In a low voice she whispered, “Mrs Johnson, listen carefully. Your _Husband_ has disappeared from the cells. Stop struggling and just listen! The event is over and there are very few people who aren’t asleep so will find him quickly. Do you know any information?” You gave a dumbfounded look and Athena rolled her eyes, “Has he been here yet?” You shook your head, he hadn’t been here as far as you knew but until moments ago you were sleep, in fact did he even know which room was yours for the night? He’d arrived late so the odds of him finding you were slim, poor Alex.

Athena removed her hand and stood up, “You need to get ready to leave now. A car is ready to take you home. If Alex is found, we will handle it and I’m sure _He_ will let you know.” The inflictions of _He_ could have only meant Mycroft not Alex. How much did Athena know?

You sat up and nodded mutely. She thoroughly searched the room and then left swiftly. Not moving for a moment you reflected on what had just come to pass. Alex had been kidnapped! Who in gods name would break into a government venue and kidnap one of the few non-government members? They can’t have gotten far with him, you hoped they hadn’t hurt him too much. What if it was your work and connections that had made him a target? That seems nonsensical though, you held no real position of influence and wield no real power. Your wealth wasn’t vast either. This makes no sense!

You stopped. _Has he been here yet?_

If the kidnapping against his will, why would he be allowed to decide where the brutes take him…?

You couldn’t quite wrap your head around but got out of bed and began to get dressed at rapid speed. Something was wrong. You hadn’t figured it out yet but there was definitely a missing puzzle piece that was staring you in the face, you just need to shuffle the board.

You gathered your bags and opened the door. Outside stood Athena and a mad clad in a black suit, sunglasses and a drivers’ hat. ID badge round his neck on a lanyard.

“This is your driver. Dobs. He will drive to your home and station at your door for your protection until the security detail is in place. They should be in a car shortly behind yours.” She finished and took of down the corridor at speed expecting you to follow. Dobs took your overnight bag followed after you both. Once in the car you began to relax a little. You were away from the situation now but you wished you had seen Mycroft if even for a moment. You knew full well he’d sent Athena in his place and that in itself suggested magnitudes. He only sent Athena if he really was unavailable but wanted the job taken care of properly so you should be confident you'll be fine.

 

The drive home was a few hours but if flew by while you tried to work through the puzzle that had displayed itself tonight. The first government event your husband attends and this happens! You’re going to go through security vetting hell once this is all over! If everything turned out to be innocent you’d see to it yourself that he went missing again and no one found him. Anger speaking of course. You really just wanted to shout at him in frustration. The car pulled up outside your home just as the sun started to rise and the sky lighten. Dobs got out and gestured you were to stay. You handed him the key and he let himself in and, you could only assume, began to check the house for any threats or any signs of Alex. He came back and opened your car door and collected your bag. You climbed out and made your way inside, Dobs following behind but he stopped at the door and placed your bag down, gave small smile and pulled the door shut. He was to be stationed outside the front door until the security team arrived, which should be any moment.

A wave of relief came over you as you took a deep breath and sighed. You were finally home and safe and Mycroft was watching out for you and sending his best men to look after you. It would be okay now. Toeing your shoes off and shrugging your coat onto the coat stand you made your way into the kitchen and began making tea. Every British person, in times of great stress, only needs to take a moment with a strong cup of tea and all will be right again.

Taking your brew to the table you stopped abruptly at a parcel waiting in the centre. Addressed to you, but not your married name. In fact, it was a name you hadn’t gone by in twenty years. The hand writing however wasn’t familiar to you. Panic went through you as you went to make your way back to the driver, he’d know what to do with it.

“I wouldn’t do that. The driver wasn’t very thorough.”

You stopped in the door way and turned slowly, that voice. You knew that voice but it had changed a little, grown up and matured.  
A tall figure was stood next to the open French doors that lead to the grounds. His coat collar turned upwards, just a mass of dark curly hair visible and smoke rising from his cigarette.

 

“Sherlock?”


	13. Quad Bikes and Helicopters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Johnson's surprise visitor

Make the Call 

 

Chapter 13

 

A/N Apologies for the delay! I’ve been working on MollCroft things for the last few weeks and I got a little obsessed.

Enjoy!

* * *

  
  


_ “I wouldn’t do that. The driver wasn’t very thorough.” _

_ You stopped in the doorway and turned slowly, that voice. You knew that voice but it had changed a little, grown up and matured. _

_ A tall figure was stood next to the open French doors that lead to the grounds. His coat collar turned upwards, just a mass of dark curly hair visible and smoke rising from his cigarette. _

_ “Sherlock?” _

He turned, eyebrows raised as he took another drag of his smoke. “Mrs Johnson.” Inclined his head and stubbed the last of cigarette out, dropping it to the floor and crushing it with his foot. He breezed into the room and collected the parcel off of the table. “If you could follow me.” He pocketed the small parcel and swished out of the door, making his way down the garden. You stared dumbly after him, “Now, if you don’t mind. We don’t have long.” 

Slipping on the pair of garden shoes stored at the back door, you quickly paced the garden and walked through the gate he held open. “Sherlock, where the-” He covered your mouth and held a finger to his. “All will be revealed in good time, now please keep your  _ obvious  _  questions to yourself until we’re safe.” A swift smile and he was off again. 

You followed, silently, heart racing. What the bloody hell were you having to sneak away from home for? You were safer at home, surely?! But what was that he had said about the driver... He’d cleared the house, so what if he hadn’t checked the garden, assuming that's where Sherlock had been hiding, everywhere else was fine and he was just the other side of the front door. Oh hell… just what was going on?!

Sherlock had walked you both to the end of the small estate and into the large shed that had been abandoned by you some time before. The gardener kept some of her things in there for easy access but other than that it was a waste of space really, the doors weren’t secure and the roof was leaking if you recalled properly. He grabbed your arm and pulled you into the shed without a word. “Sherlock!” You insisted, in some sort of stage whisper, “Just please, what the hell is going on? Does Myc know you’re here?!” Just then you spotted a short gentleman standing at the far end of the shed holding a helmet in his arms standing by two quad bikes. You gasped and grabbed onto Sherlock’s coat. He looked bemused and rolled his eyes, “Mrs Johnson, John.” He waved his arm absentmindedly towards the man in the brown coat and dark jeans, “John, Mrs Johnson.” John gave a tight lipped smile. “Hi.” 

“Fuck sake. Right, stop. Right now!” You snapped. “You’ve abducted me from my home and you won’t say why! I refuse to go any further until you-” The tall man covered your mouth again and handed you a helmet.

“Do shut up Mrs Johnson. I told you, once you’re safe everything will become clear.” He placed a helmet on his own head and mounted the nearest quad bike. John followed suit and added, “If it helps, I don’t know why we’re here either - It’s the Holmes flair.” and with that, he shrugged.

All of you now sat on a quad bike, you behind Sherlock, positioned by the door.

“Right, once Mr Johnson is inside the house, we go.” Sherlock told John as he watched through the open door of the shed. Alex? Just then a long black car pulled up to the drive of the house and out climbed a large, wide man and he was closely followed by Alex. They made their way up to the house where the driver stood guard. You were expecting a brawl or some sort of resistance when the driver stopped him entering his home but to your shock the driver opened the door with a bow and shut it behind them again, locking it and took his position of guardsmen once more. 

The engine of the quads roared and both took off over the estate and down a dirt path. Gripping for dear life, you squeezed your eyes shut and clung onto Sherlock’s waist. Waiting for the men to be inside definitely gave you the advantage as by the time they had realised you weren’t there, you would be long gone through the surrounding woods and into the forest. 

After a few moments a gunshot was heard from a distance and Sherlock and John revved their engines and sped up. 

They reached an open field and a helicopter was resting in the centre. They abandoned the quads at the edge of the thick forest and the helicopter began to whirl. The helmets scattered and the three of you climbed up and strapped in. John sat next to you and handed you a set of headphones and a gun. You must have looked panicked because he squeezed your knee and made sure the safety was on. Once your headset was working he added, “It’s just for emergencies, otherwise-” More gunshots were heard as the helicopter began to take flight so Sherlock leaned over the edge of the opening and took aim, firing towards the small flashes that shrank as they began to gain height. John was gripping Sherlock’s coat tightly and hauled him back inside. 

No one spoke during the flight, but the heavy atmosphere was evident, even through the racket of the propellers. You closed your eyes and tried to level your breathing as the last few moments caught up with you. “Deep breaths, that’s it.” You heard John say quietly, “We’re safe now.” Sherlock turned from his position in shot gun and raised an eyebrow at John, “Fine. We’re  _ safer  _ now. We’ll be safe shortly.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned forward once more. “You’re doing great.” He reached out and took you wrist, fingers pressing your pulse. “Just great…” This time he didn’t should convinced. 

He switched channels on his headset and began speaking to Sherlock. You had no idea what was said because you could recall was the overwhelming need to close your eyes and the sound of your heart in your head. Very soon all you knew was darkness.

When you came to, you were aware of two things. You were no longer on the helicopter and you were lying down. You could hear the crackle of what sounded like a fire and something smelt oddly familiar. You knitted your eyebrows together and tried to sit up.

“Mrs Johnson, it’s Dr. Watson. Please stay still.” It was that fellow from the shed, John. “You shouldn’t try to get up so quickly, you’ve been out for hours.” He placed a hand on your shoulder and lowered you back down. ‘Doctor? Ah, well that makes much more sense. No wonder his bedside manner was better than Sherlock’s.’

“Can I as least sit up a little?” He looked ready to turn you down but you’d already began to shuffled back and maneuver yourself so you could see the room better. The room you found yourself in was very large traditional sitting room. Deep reds and dark woods furnished the walls and decor and a large open fire filled the front wall. The smell that hit you earlier rang in your senses and came up as ‘Myc’. This must be Mycroft’s home. Or at least, one of his retreats. John poured you a glass of water from the tumbler and handed it to you.  
  
“How are you feeling now? You seem a lot better.” 

You took a deep breath after downing the glass of water and sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll be honest, I’m having a little trouble processing all this.” John gave a smile and patted your knee, “Where’s Sherlock?” 

“I’ll let him know you’ve woke up, but I’m not sure dealing with him right away is a good idea. You’ll need your strength - He has no time for recovering patience.” He said fondly. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll feel better once I have a better Idea of what’s going on.” 

“Of course, right. Give me two minutes and I’ll go get him.” John took the tumbled and placed it down, leaving the room to fetch the younger Holmes brother.


End file.
